Have you ever kissed someone?
by SS Killroze
Summary: Sonic and Blaze have an awkward conversation coming from Sonic's question. The two then confess some things to each other that only enhances and strengthens their affection for each other.


**Confessions and Kisses**

**Picture credit: mamarocket (deviantArt)**

**Please enjoy, I really take my time getting to the point in this, so please enjoy our awkward couple be awkward. Please leave reviews to help me become better and deliver better stories to you guys aboard the SS Killroze. **

**/-/-/-/**

"Have you ever kissed someone before?"

Blaze was taken aback by Sonic's question and for a few seconds she couldn't find the words to say and just drew a blank. She let her feet dangle off the side of the roof and she casted her surprised and shy eyes to the grassy ground below. "I have not. You should know more than anyone that I wasn't exactly the social type until I met you…" Blaze admitted shyly, she gently bit her bottom lip nervously and shot her gaze around to find something to look at.

Beside her Sonic let out a soft chuckle, "Oh right…"

Things got awkwardly quiet as the two looked around at nothing in particular as the setting sun basked everything in a red-orange glow. The chirps of the evening birds and the gentle buzzing of dragonflies permeated the still air. Sonic cursed himself internally for asking such a personal, private question like that to a girl, Blaze of all people. Blaze fought her internal shyness and tried to revitalize the conversation. Her eyes darted to the right to put Sonic into her peripheral vision. She bit her bottom in anticipation and nervousness. The air was still and quiet.

"Ha-Have you kissed someone before?" she asked back, she slightly turned towards him to look at him from the side, her mouth felt a little dry.

Sonic could have let out a huge, exasperated sigh of relief; he chuckled instead and smirked, "Nahhh, not at all."

Blaze looked at him completely surprised, he must be lying. "None, are you telling the truth?" She asked suspiciously.

"I wouldn't lie to you Blaze." He kicked his feet as they hung from the roof. He stole a glance at Blaze to catch her peering at him secretly from the side, a cute blush emblazing her cheeks.

"N- Not even that Amy Rose girl that proclaims she is your girlfriend?" Blaze inquired further, she couldn't take her eyes off of him for a second.

"Nope, definitely NOT her!" Sonic chuckled and shook his head, "No, never, ever, ever!" Sonic chuckled again while he motioned an 'x' with his arms. He smirked and looked at her again, "Why?"

Blaze turned her head and stared at the pond on the left side of the house they sat on top of. "I- I was just wondering…" she let out a barely audible sigh and soon the air grew still again. Finally after a couple of seconds Sonic peeked at her, despite him cursing himself for asking such an audacious question just moments before he decided to ask another one.

"Would you kiss me?" Sonic asked softly out of the blue.

Blaze's eyes widened and she froze, petrified by his question. _Would you kiss me?_ That question echoed in her head so much that she thought her brain must've stopped working. She didn't say a word for at least thirty seconds until Sonic noticed her discomfort and scratched behind his head nervously… again regretting being so bold with his questions regarding Blaze.

"I- I'm sorry that just came out of nowhere. I'm sorry- ignore that… So umm-."

Blaze flashed a look at him accompanied by a shy smile before returning her gaze on her feet. "No it's alright Sonic, it's not a bad question…" she said, her words trailing off. She moved her toes ever which way and saw Sonic doing the same, mimicking her. She looked at him and giggled and he giggled back.

They looked into each other's eyes for a long second, a link between them strengthened. Blaze smiled as she swam in the green depths of Sonic's tinsel, green eyes. And he smiled in bliss as he gazed up on Blaze's piercing gold pools… a twinkle of happiness shown in her eyes. Suddenly they both broke their tethered gaze and looked away shyly, Blaze biting her lip and Sonic rubbing his nose idly.

Sonic leaned back on his arms and looked at his feet as he held them up for him to see. He wiggled his toes momentarily before talking again. "I would kiss you if you asked- I mean… if you wanted me to…er… " Sonic's cheeks were burning bright red and it wasn't from the lovely sunset either.

Blaze blushed again, she watched Sonic from the corner of her eye. "Why would you kiss me?" Blaze finally let out slowly. She felt as though her question was legitimate and relevant but then again, do people kiss for reasons? Is there some ulterior motive for kissing besides simply affection? Do people kiss to show emotion? To… To _share_ emotion? As if how they felt were a message and to exchange that affectionate message of love you must kiss?

Sonic rubbed his nose as he pondered the question since he really didn't expect her to come back with that question. "Oh wow you really got me there Blaze." He chuckled but soon came up with an answer.

Blaze frantically shook her hands, "No, no, no, you don't have to answer it I- I was just thinking aloud-" Sonic turned to her and gave her a nice smile and she stopped talking abruptly, entranced by his smile.

"No, no it's okay that was a good question." He then turned back to his feet and wiggled his toes some more. "Well… honestly, I would kiss you because, well… I think you're pretty… and you're totally rad and, er…" Sonic started to trail off, he knew what he wanted to say but he was unsure to how she would react to it. He stole a glance at her and found that she was looking at him more intently now, her mouth slightly agape.

Her eyes begged him to continue, her heart raced as he to confess his feelings. Her breaths were silent yet she breathed heavily as she took in his words. Her heart felt as though it was trying to fly, its wings need only Sonic's lackluster confessionary words to encourage its flight. She leaned in slightly. She felt slightly awkward of how much his word swayed her. His face and smile and awkwardness made her smile. His voice on top of which his confession rode made her feel high with an emotion she was alien to. She kept her intense gaze on him as he continued.

"I would kiss you because well, I think you're a wonderful lady, an awesome teammate and I uh, well you can say… that I like you… a lot! - and stuff…" he trailed off again and looked off to the side at a tree. "I- I- I mean-" Sonic nervously smirked and rubbed his nose again. _Oh that was real smooth hedgehog. Real smooth…_

Blaze subconsciously scooted closer to him. Her ears eating up ever word he said and absorbed the meanings and emotions behind the words. She knew he wasn't very prolific with his wording but the feeling was still there. This genuine affection towards her lit a fire within her soul and she savored the glorious feeling of its warm, gentle flames. Her eyes gazed upon him with a new perspective on him as she realized exactly what he meant to say. Sonic started to turn his head back to the front and she desisted her scooting and gaze of admiration and darted her eyes back to her feet, albeit she couldn't control the blissful smile that was now present on her face.

"Do you really mean all that you say Sonic?" her words came out merely a whisper.

Sonic looked to her and blushed at her tone but smirked and wiggled his toes. "I told yah I wouldn't like to you Blaze. I mean what I say." Blaze's smile only grew bigger but she did not say a word after what he said.

The sounds of the birds permeated the silence between them as Blaze thought about what he said. Her eyes, now filled with that same gentle, delicate flame that alit her soul, slowly found its way back on Sonic's body "W-What if I said that I really liked you- too…?" were the words that finally came from her mouth.

Sonic blushed and darted his eyes towards her but then back at the tree, "You're just saying that because I said it and you don't wanna come off as rude…" Sonic assumed but within his heart he hoped that what she say is true as well, he could feel his heart flutter as it does whenever he see Blaze. He desisted and listened intently on her next words.

"No, Sonic, I will never deceive you like that… I mean what I say… um, Sonic, will you let me confess myself to you?" She started nervously.

"Sure thing, go right ahead." Sonic said back. His heart skipped a beat as if it were scared of the hoard of butterflies that flew about in his belly.

Blaze gathered the words that flowed around in her head and she tried to make sense of it. Hopefully he will too understand how she felt. "You fixed me Sonic…" She started softly; he looked at her bemusedly so she continued. "You fixed me when I didn't believe in myself. You helped me recognize my true self in a way- I mean…When we first met I was infuriated at your interruption of me getting my emeralds back- you only wished to aid me in my retrieval of my emeralds but I fought you despite your intentions." She referred back to the events that happened of Rush, and Sonic chuckled as he too remembered. "Yet you still only wanted to help me… I was anti social- I still am frankly…" she nervously chuckled. "You taught me how to put trust in friends and rely on others. You taught me how my flames were gifts; tools to help people with- not destruction and not a curse…" Blaze opened up her left hand and a soft, small flame came to be and it pulsed like a heart would. "You helped me to help myself… to become the strong young woman I am today." She looked to him, her flame lighting her face; its blaze lighting her golden eyes like sparks. "And I thank you- you probably do not realize how important you are to me Sonic…" she blinks, "But I think you're the most important person in my life and I never want to lose you."

Sonic stared at her with his eyes of green that glistened with emotion. He was absolutely astounded by her words, and he thought he was just being nice- being a friend, but he didn't think it had meant so much to his lavender friend. "I-I never knew I-"

"Well now you know." Blaze giggles and Sonic just stared at her with a grin of happiness. He then looked away from her and scratched lightly behind his head.

"Heh, made my confession sound like crap compared to yours." Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Perhaps… but I knew what you meant to say- what your heart meant to pour out… and that's all that matters to me..." Blaze murmured out. The sunlight behind them slowly faded away into violets and indigos, streaks of violet painted the sky of indigo; the stars readied their dance in the sky.

"I'm glad you feel that way about me Blaze, I am honored." Sonic said smiling to her.

"As am I Sonic..." Blaze looked at him with an amorous smile on her face.

All grew quiet once more but was soon broken by the songs of the crickets singing to each other and the occasional croak of the frog. The buzzing of insects in the trees softly sang out in chorus, the wind accompanied its tune with whispering hymns as it flowed around the tree branches. The two that sat peacefully and blissfully upon the roof before the sunset enjoyed the serenity of the scenery. Sighs of happiness escaping their lips; their minds at unrest… but it wasn't stress- no, it was emotion that coursed through their minds like rapids, their souls coursed down the rapids with somewhat difficulty for Sonic nor Blaze have ever told something so precious and personal to anyone before in their lives. And to make it even more difficult they were introduced to something called love. And although they are both inexperienced in it, they grasped it and took hold to it, their souls not wanting to let go.

Sonic smirked once more, his audacity starting back up again as he asked Blaze another bold question.

"So that is a yes that you will kiss me?" Sonic asked, looking at her quickly then back out at the side.

"Are you asking?" Blaze asked back, her eyes darted to Sonic, her heartbeat quickening.

"I never kissed anyone before…" Sonic reiterated.

"I never kissed anyone before either." Blaze responded.

Sonic looked to her, chuckled, and scooted closer to her, and she scooted closer to him. Their heartbeats quickening with each inch closer they become; their minds igniting with anticipation.

"Will you kiss me now- then?" Blaze let out softly.

"Yes…" he said merely a whisper.

Blaze and Sonic looked into each other's eyes, Sonic slowly moved his hand to hers, she responded by slowly intertwining her fingers with his. Sonic shivered a short shiver of excitement which was felt by Blaze and she bit her lip in anticipation. Blaze's heart sped up as their extremely close proximity sent her mind ablaze.

With her free hand she gently touched Sonic's face as she looked into his eyes. She then lightly stroked Sonic's cheek by the thumb and as did Sonic to hers. Blush was heavy on their faces as they inched closer to each other, their lips centimeters apart. Their eyes slowly closed… Their head's slightly tilt…

Less than a second their lips touched; the word ethereal needs a new definition for the feeling they felt.

Emotion and ecstasy exuded from that one spectacular kiss the moment their lips made contact. Sonic's and Blaze's minds exploded like firecrackers on the fourth of July. Bliss was one way to explain how they were feeling, euphoria would be another. Sonic's world ignited with Blaze's fire of passion and Blaze's soul felt uplifted by Sonic's genuine affection. Oh how if the world were to stand still right now would be the most perfect time. The kiss slowly ended by the two, once their lips parted their eyes locked on each other, their hearts going a mile a minute. The two breathed deeply as they thought about what they just started, how the relationship will blossom into something so great.

They looked into each other's eyes once more with a new light blazing in both pools of gold and green. And in unison they breathed out, barely a whisper.

"So that's how a kiss feels like…"


End file.
